dungeon_delverfandomcom-20200222-history
Player Stats Chart
There are many stats in Dungeon Delver that are able to be increased to aid you in battle. These stats, though, do many different things, and contribute to different parts of the battlefield. Some stats affect only certain classes, while others affect all classes. A player may choose his or her equipment based on its stats. Whatever stats you choose to excel in is your choice, but this guide will clear up any stats you are confused with. ''The Stats The stats given to you within dungeon delver include Damage, Damage Type, Attack Speed, Armor, Vitality, Strength, Wisdom, Agility, Elemental Resistances, Critical Damage, Critical Chance, Dodge Chance, Bonus Gold, Bonus XP, Lifesteal, and Walkspeed. Keep in mind that Dungeon Delver's Equipment generates all stats to the 100th place. This means every stat is generated at 000.00. The game only shows you the whole numbers, though the decimals WILL affect your stats. Rounding is used often. 'Damage' : Damage is the amount of HP the enemy will lose when it is hit with your weapon. Damage is affected by Equipment, Strength, Wisdom, and Agility (depending on your class), but affects no other stats. Damage needs to be high for quicker kills. The higher your Damage, the more monsters you can kill, thus, giving you more XP, and Loot. 'Elemental Type' : There are 5 different types of weapons infused with an element. These effect the enemies in various ways, from damaging to slowing. When a weapon has an elemental type it will have "Of" following by the elemental type. : The five types of elemental are: : Fire-Inflicted enemoes have the Burn effect,dealing a percent of the original hit over time. : Frost-Inflicted enemies have the Slow effect, reducing their movement speed. : Curse-Currently has no effect in game. : Shock-Currently has no effect in game. : Light-Currently has no effect in game. : 'Attack Speed' : Attack Speed is how fast you can attack (ex: being able to hit enemies with a bow faster than usual). Currently not applicable, as Attack Speed is not affected by anything, and, therefore, does not affect other stats. 'Armor' : Armor is the amount of defense you have against attacks. Armor is affected by Equipment and Strength, but does not affect other stats. Armor reduces the amount of damage you take by a certain percentage, meaning that having 50 armor protects as much at level 1, as it does at level 10. For every 10 points of armor, the damage you take is reduced by 1.25%. The current armor cap is 760 armor and armor cannot go above that level. is seems low, but that blocks out 95% of all damage. It is unlikely that this cap will change. 'Vitality' : Vitality is the amount of health you have in total, and how much health you gain per second. Vitality is affected by Equipment, but does not affect other stats. Vitality increases your total HP. Health regeneration is directly affected by your total HP. 'Strength' : Strength is how powerful a Melee Class is. Strength is affected by Equipment, and affects Damage and Armor. For every 1 point in Strength a Melee Class has, that player will gain .15% extra Damage. Half(1/2) of your total Strength is the amount added to your Armor rating (applies to all classes). 'Wisdom' : Wisdom is how powerful an Arcanist Class (Mage/Necromancer) is. Wisdom is affected by Equipment, and affects Damage and all Elemental Resistances. For every 1 point in Wisdom an Arcanist has, that player will gain .15% extra Damage. One-fourth(1/4) of your total wisdom is the amount added to your Elemental Resistances (applies to all classes). 'Agility' : Agility is how powerful a Hunter Class is. Agility is affected by Equipment, and affects Damage and Dodge Chance. For every 1 point in Agility a Hunter has, that player will gain .15% extra Damage. For every 10 Agility a player has, it will increase Dodge Chance by 1 (applies to all classes). 'Elemental Resistances' : Elemental Resistances include Shock, Frost, Darkness, Light, and Fire. Elemental Resistances are how much less Damage you take from a certain attribute on a weapon. Elemental Resistances are affected by Equipment and Wisdom, but does not affect other stats. Elemental Resistances are currently not applicable, as there are currently no attributes set to enemies. 'Critical Damage' : Critical Damage is how much extra Damage you do when you hit a Critical. Critical Damage is affected by Equipment, but does not affect other stats. The higher your Critical Damage, the more Damage your Criticals wil do. 'Critical Chance' : Critical Chance is how often your hit will be a Critical. A Critical is an attack that hit a vital area on your opponent, dealing more damage. Criticals are rare depending on your Critical Chance, and it is possible to never have a Critical if your Critical Chance is 0. Critical Chance is affected by Equipment, but does not affect other stats. The higher your Critical Chance, the more Criticals you will get. 'Dodge Chance' : Dodge Chance is how often you will evade an enemies attack, making the enemy miss. Dodge Chance is affected by Equipment, but affects no other stats. The higher your Dodge Chance, the more your enemies will miss. 'Bonus Gold' : Bonus Gold is how much extra gold you gain from picking up a pile of gold. Bonus Gold is affected by Equipment, but does not affect other stats. The amount of Bonus Gold you have is the amount of Gold added to a Gold Stack. Gold is a very important part of the game, but is difficult to acquire by just picking up Gold Stacks. This aids you in earning Gold. 'Bonus XP' : Bonus XP is how much extra experience you gain from killing a single enemy. Bonus XP is affected by Equipment, but does not affect other stats. Currently bonus gear applies as such: : Bonus XP=Range from 1-(x) where x stands for the total amount of Bonus XP a player has on their Equipment. : Previous system-Bonus XP was calculated as such-Each enemy kill gave their normal exp+(y) where y was the amount of total Bonus EP a player had. 'Lifesteal' : Lifesteal is how much HP you gain when your attack damages an enemy. Lifesteal is affected by Equipment, but does not affect other stats. Lifesteal is very limited on information. The equation for lifesteal is damage dealt / 100 for level 1. For any level higher, it is damage dealt / 100 = (X). (X) + itself by how many points you have in the skill. [ EX of level 1: 50 damage gives 0.50 HP ]. [ EX of level 2: 50 damage gives 1 HP ]. [ EX of level 3: 50 damage gives 1.50 HP ]. High damage is a large part of this skill. 'Walkspeed''' : Walkspeed is how fast your player will move. Currently only affected by the Unique Wing items excluding Dragon Wings. It is unknown by how much Wings increase Walkspeed. Category:Guide Category:Stats Category:Items Category:Help Category:Community